


Of A Hundred Years

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Female!Nezumi (Fifth Reincarnation), Genderbending (Fifth Reincarnation), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse (Third Reincarnation), Implied/Referenced Major Character Death, Implied/Referenced Transphobia (Fifth Reincarnation), It's Under 2000 Words, Makes You Think It's Some Massive Multi-Chap, Multi, Reincarnation, Shion Dies A Lot, Soldier!Nezumi (Sixth Reincarnation), Terminal Illness (Third Reincarnation), Trans Male Character (Fifth Reincarnation), TransMale!Shion (Fifth Reincarnation), War (Sixth Reincarnation), Wardoctor!Shion (Sixth Reincarnation), Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wow Look At All These Tags, but nope, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And each time, they would be born again, and they would meet again. Reincarnation Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of A Hundred Years

i.

The first time they met, they didn't know each other. Shion was simply the person that pushed Nezumi away from oncoming traffic.

Blood splattered everywhere, people were screaming, sirens were coming closer.

Nezumi fell to his knees, face covered in red, and knew that he wouldn't forget this stranger for as long as he lived.

 

ii.

The second time they met, Nezumi was sitting in the rain. Water dripped from his hair unto the ground. He was hungry. He was tired. His paw was broken, and as he lay on the ground, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

Breath.

Breath.

He counted his breaths, because every breath could be his last one.

Breath.

Breath.

"Wat are you doing here all by yourself?"

A friendly smiling human face hovered above his head. It was suddenly dry. The human held an umbrella over the two of them.

The human stretched his hand out to him. He growled. Even friendly smiling humans could hurt.

The human ignored his growling so he bit. Hard. He could taste the copper in his mouth and felt it sliding through his throat.

The human grimaced, but instead of pulling back his hand, he dropped the umbrella and picked him up with this freed hand. Nezumi bit harder into the hand, in hopes of getting the human to release him.

It didn't work. The human stood up, holding him close to his body.

"Sssh, calm down," the human said with a pained voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I could never hurt such an adorable dog like you." And the human laughed.

The human brought him home and took care of him. He tended his wounds, brushed his fur and gave him food. The human kept him, and they became good friends. Nezumi was grateful to the human who had saved him. So grateful, that he would've done anything for him.

Yet, he couldn't stop the robber from murdering him.

He lay next to the corpse, his body healthy, but his heart aching so much he was sure it would break.

 

iii.

The third time they met, they did so in a hospital. Nezumi had a rare disease that caused his heart to randomly stop beating. Because of this, he had to stay in the hospital permanently, so that they could keep an eye on him.

Shion was the boy he met in the hallway. He came regularly, though not because of any sickness, but because he was 'clumsy'. He constantly had broken bones or bleeding wounds that needed to be treated, and because Nezumi refused to stay in his stupid bed all day, he snuck out and met Shion. Over time they became friends, and Nezumi started calling bullshit on the 'clumsiness'. He confronted Shion, but Shion denied everything.

Shion came more and more frequently, and by the time they were eleven, Nezumi was genuinely starting to worry about who would die first: him or the stupid airhead.

(Secretly, Nezumi hoped that he would die first. He didn't think he could live with the knowledge that the stupid kid had been murdered.)

Then, one day, Shion stopped coming. Without a warning, without a farewell, he just stopped. Months passed, and he never saw Shion again.

A week before his thirteenth birthday, Nezumi died of his illness. He hadn't seen his best friend for almost a year.

 

iiii.

Nezumi liked doing his homework in the park. He liked the open air, the trees, the grass, the nature, and even the people jogging by didn't annoy him that much. So he always did his homework in the park, unless it was either raining or snowing, then he would go to the library. When you had six siblings, it really wasn't a good idea to do your homework at home.

He opened his textbook – biology – when his eyes fell on a beautiful flower. It was an aster.

Nezumi frowned. They didn't really grow in the wild, and though the park could hardly be called the wild, the flower certainly didn't look like it was planted there.

He looked at it a bit closer. The flower was purple.

That was all he could decipher before a little four-year-old brat decided that it was necessary to pull the thing out of the ground.

Nezumi winced. He didn't know why he did so. It was just a stupid flower, after all.

He went back to his biology.

 

v.

It was only during the fifth live that Nezumi finally started to develop a crush on Shion. Which left her very confused, because she was pretty sure she was straight, thank you very much.

Shion was the kind of girl that wasn't popular, but that had everyone as her friend anyway. She laughed together with everyone else, made jokes, helped others, and was just downright perfect.

Nezumi knew that she was beautiful. Hell, everyone could see that, provided that they weren't blind. Her long, blond hair shone like the sun, her emerald green eyes sparkled with life and her figure seemed to stay perfect, no matter what she ate.

All in all, Shion was perfect, had the perfect life, and fuck, Nezumi was _not_ supposed to fall for her! There was just something in her personality that attracted Nezumi like a moth was attracted to light. And it was bloody annoying, because it wasn't like she wanted to have sex with her, it was just her personality, but it was unmistakably a crush and it was driving her insane.

They were halfway through their year when they first played boys vs. girls dodgeball. The teacher had avoided boys vs. girls matches until then, because she felt like the boys had too much of a upper hand in sports. This was met with fury by the girls, of course, and the teacher relented.

After the boys had kicked their ass ***** and they were on their way home, Nezumi remembered that she'd forgotten something out of the locker room. Cursing, she went back and came face to face with a Shion that was bawling her eyes out above a sink.

It hurt to see her like that, so Nezumi asked her what was wrong.

Shion looked up, shocked and terrified, and tried to stutter that nothing was wrong.

Yeah, right.

"Bullshit. Now tell me the truth, you idiot."

Shion stared at her for a few seconds, before throwing herself against Nezumi's chest and crying so hard that her shirt was immediately drenched. She blabbered on and on about how she hated it when they had to be separated from the boys, because it hurt and she didn't like being in the girls team and how she hated changing in the girls locker room because it made her uncomfortable to see all those girls naked because she was a boy.

When that last statement left her – his? – mouth, she/he stared up at Nezumi in shock, before stammering an apology and denying what he – he? Definitely a he – had said. But for Nezumi, it all fell in place.

"Well," she said. "that explains my crush on you."

Shion stared up at his, mouth open, in complete shock. Then, he sprung forward and kissed her right on the lips.

Later that year, Shion finally came out and together they fought tooth and nail to get him the same rights as all the other boys.

Five years later, Shion was killed by some transphobic asshole.

As Nezumi was staring at the pale, somewhat peaceful corpse ready for burial, she wondered why this sight felt so familiar.

 

vi.

When Nezumi opened his eyes, he was convinced that the brown-haired boy above him was an angel. After all, there was no way he'd survived that bullet to the chest.

"Oh, good, you're awake," the brown-haired angel smiled. "You had a really close call, did you know that? I'm glad that you're okay." The angel laughed. Nezumi blinked surprised. He was alive?

"I'm alive?" he echoed his thoughts. The angel – he wasn't an angel, but what was he? – smiled at him. "Alive," the man confirmed.

Nezumi tried to stand up, but a sharp pain immediately shot through his chest and he fell back against the bed.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you," the man warned. "You're still in the recovering state. You were really lucky that I was near."

Things started to click for Nezumi.

"Are you a doctor?"

The man nodded.

Nezumi looked around the room. There were a lot of other beds, and almost every single one of them had patients lying on it. All the patients had enemy uniforms on them. He grew cold.

"Which side are you on?" he demanded to know from the doctor.

"I'm on no side. I'm a doctor. It is my duty to tend to any and all patients, uncaring of whose side they belong to," the doctor said firmly. He inspected Nezumi's bandages.

"How can you say that?" Nezumi demanded to know. "It's war. You can't be neutral: you're either on my side, or my enemy. Which one is it?"

The doctor was about to open his mouth when everything disintegrated.

Not so far away, the first nuclear blast of this war fell, as a prelude for what was to come.

 

vii.

The last time, they met through a miracle. The little boy who threw his window open to scream was that miracle. The little boy who survived so many things was the receiver of that miracle.

This time, they made it. They survived. The reunited twice. They lived out their lives, happy with each other, and died happy.

Nezumi passed away first. Shion followed a couple of years after that.

And the world continued to turn around and around, until the sun exploded, and it was wiped away. Never once did their presence grace the earth again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll for this fandom. This is the third fic in a row.
> 
> I'm Nezushi trash. If this is what shipping is like, I feel bad for those with multiple ships.
> 
> Also, I'm reincarnation fic trash. I've written two already. I suppose that it's not as bad as my angst track record, but still...
> 
> Just a little clarification on the fic: they are reborn again because their lives weren't fullfilled. Shion always died before Nezumi did, which left Nezumi dissatisfied, and Shion always died in some violent way, leaving him more than a little dissatisfied. So rebirth it is, until they both died peacefully. And yes, I know that it would've made a lot more sense to give them different names, but that was just too confusing for me. Do you have any idea how confusing it was to write female pronouns for Nezumi and Shion? It's very confusing, and I had to proofread three times to make sure I hadn't made a mistake. So Hell no, I'm not giving them different names. 
> 
> I might - _might_ \- expand on life three. If I do, though, don't expect it anytime soon.
> 
> I hit the 'multi' button for this, because I had no clue what to do otherwise. There is no explicit romance in here, but in the worlds of five and seven, it's very clearly there. But one is f/m romance, while the other is m/m. So yeah. Multi it is. 
> 
> This was honestly just a lot of fun to write.
> 
>  ***** Don't call me an anti-feminist for this, but honestly, has your girls team ever won with gym? Because mine sure hasn't.


End file.
